Ateroven Timeline
1848 Fivus * 15 - Elizabeth's 16th birthday * 19 - The Halglaran ship departs from Naviglin Sixthus * 22 - Pentamar Daskar is killed by Jorum * 23 - Skirmish with the Smasher, Gaera is killed * 28 - Shipwreck Sveno * 4 - Group is rescued by Leonardo; Dinner with the Darvonis * 5 - Leonardo and members of the group head back out for Demon Isle * 6 - Fiasco on Demon Isle * 7 - Leonardo's ship lands on Kerizin * 20 - Elizabeth reveals to the Darvonis that she is a princess * 21 - Meeting with Governor Torez * 25 - Leonardo and members of the group return from Demon Isle * 28 - Clifftop dating, The Darvonis receive word from Pentol * 29 - The Eastern Takeover; Group arrives at Crystal Cove while Rosemary, Derrin, and others leave * 30 - Beldarion is found by Miriel and Sage; Elizabeth is interrogated Eitho * 3 - Pirates return back to Crystal Cove and give reports; Drinean and Arten set off for Kerizin Outpost * 4 - The rescue of Adrinna * 7 - The group leaves Crystal Cove * 8 - Vane rescues Elizabeth and Allea * 13 - The Smasher returns to Crystal Cove * 31 - Beldarion and Sage hike east of Calzon City Ninetho * 1 - Sage's birthday, Beldarion meets with the harbor master * 2 - Beldarion departs for Haleglar * 16 - Group arrives in Verano * 23 - Adrinna asks Escelor to teach her to read; Nedaro and Anario bring news from the whorehouse * 24 - Group leaves Verano with Guyamar and Reina Tentheto * 6 - Elizabeth takes her first vessel * 14 - Group arrives in Canten * 17 - Beldarion arrives in Naviglin * 19 - First encounter with Nanya; group learns that Argosto's ship was sunk * 23 - Sahrin and the household go their own way * 24 - Death of Leonardo; remainder of the group leaves on Nanya's ship * 28 - Beldarion arrives in Masolin Elvenia * 16 - Maximian arrives back in Masolin Twelthen * 27 - King Oriathon declares that Haleglar will go to war 1849 Tellird * 14 - Altercation between Vane and Rosemary * 15 - The Smasher is banished from Crystal Cove Niorth * 1 - The Halglaran fleet encounters the Smasher * 3 - The Halglarans take Calzon City * 4 - The Smasher returns to Crystal Cove * 10 - Drinean shows up in Calzon City * 14 - The Summit between Pentol and King Oriathon Fivus * 10 - Word of Elizabeth and the fall of Calzon reach Canten * 13 - Geron's ship departs from Canten Sveno * 6 - Geron's ship arrives in Crystal Cove * 9 - Battle of Kerizin Outpost * 10 - The ships return to Crystal Cove * 11 - Elizabeth heads up to the overlook * 17 - Beldarion and Escelor head to North Cove, Adrinna spends a day on the Smasher * ... * 15 - The Smasher brings Drinean to the native islands * 23 - Arten arrives back in Crystal Cove * 27 - Arten and Drinean cleanse the native islands Eitho * 8 - Elizabeth confronts Oriathon, Battle of the Flagships, Razing of Crystal Cove * 9 - The pirates retake Crystal Cove * 10 - Elizabeth and Alfonso chat * 13 - Adrinna confronts Beldarion * 14 - Ajad shows up on Kerizin, Oriathon leaves Calzon Sea * 15 - The group settles down in the Darvoni House * 17 - Assassination attempt on Elizabeth * 19 - Beldarion returns home from surgery * 31 - Imerond learns of his fiancee's death Ninetho * 1 - Sage's 16th birthday; she and Beldarion get engaged * 6 - Adrinna fetches Elizabeth * 10 - Sage and Beldarion's wedding, Maximian arrives in Calzon City * 11 - Elizabeth arrives back in Crystal Cove and gets drunk with Pentol * 19 - Beldarion and Imerond meet with the Commerce Guild leaders * 20 - Adrinna and Escelor go out into the city * 23 - Derrin brings news of the Coderite fleet * 24 - Battle of Calzon Harbor List of content that takes place out of chronological order Missing Princess * "Not Yet Dead," the prologue of Missing Princess, takes place before Chapters 13, 14, and 15 of Unknown Isles * At least the first scene of "A Place to Stay," chapter 2 of Missing Princess, takes place before Chapters 14 and 15 of Unknown Isles * "A Place to Stay," chapter 2 takes place before chapter 1, "First Taste of the East" * "A Decision to be Made," chapter 4 takes place before chapters 1 and 3, "First Taste of the East" and "Through Word of Mouth" Soldier and the Demon * The scene where Elizabeth and Alfonso talk in chapter 10, "We're All in This Together," takes place before the Beldarion and Imerond scenes of chapter 9, "Fighting Back" * The first scene of chapter 11, "Return to Calzon City," where Escelor and the others settle into the Darvoni house, takes place before the assassination attempt against Elizabeth in chapter 10, "We're All in This Together" * In chapter 14, "Battle Plans," the scene where Elizabeth gets drunk with Pentol takes place before the previous scene, where Beldarion and Imerond meet with the Commerce Guild Category:Ateroven